Long Dirk the Human
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: (UNEDITED) Extensive Version of 'Warrior of Dragonia'. Here we will follow the tale of Long DIrk, a Human brushed away by Ponies, but given an Opportunity by the Dragon Princess to become the Guard and trained to fight like the Dragons. Only it became a Crash Course when Griffons started causing terrorism, thus beginning Long Dirk's epic path of being a Hero.
1. Royal Rashful

**AN: What I am about to write may be similar to "Warrior of Dragonia", it is the same universe and is going to be extended into a Full Story. Now be note that this may be unedited because I have no Editor or fewer Editing Skills. I just fixed whatever I find. Also, Lacklusting Descriptives, but meh. Now please enjoy what I write.**

* * *

 **Disc:** I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as it is owned by Hasbro. I do not even own any materials included in this story because this is made not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the Fanfic.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Royal Rashful**

* * *

And So it has been finished. Princess Celestia lies on the ground, defeated by the Sword which I carry throughout the War. The walls of castles are crumbled in crumbles. I am victorious but not by my own. It was the army of Dragons, Changelings, Merponies, Kirins, Non-Pony Unicorns, Reindeers, Cauls, and other Herd Animals allying with the Dragons.

"No..." grunted Celestia, as I see her trying to struggle on her hooves.

I sighed, "That is enough Celestia. You already lost." while sheathing my long magical sword, enchanted by the Dark Unicorn that is Oleander.

"He is right." And in comes flashing is the Alicorn like her.

"Mother?"

"Daughter, I am dissapointed in you." Queen Galaxia glared, "Luna told me everything."

"W-why? Why are you Dissapointed?" Celestia asked, "Why didn't you saved me."

"Because you failed the one importance." Galaxia answered, "Long Dirk's banishment is the reason to your Downfall." and that stunned her Daughter, converting her into the state of Godly BSOD. Then the Princess of the Holy Sun flew into rashful rage, before leaping onto me.

"NOOOOO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" and with no choice, I raised my sword, only for Galaxia to stop me.

"Let me handle this." She smiled, before glaring at her daughter and firing a freezing spell, stopping her in a block of ice, which falls to the dirt ground.

And that's it... I won... And it seems Princess Ember gets to keep Equestria as her new Territory thanks to me, the old bearers have dissapeared with the Rainbow Powers now passed to the fillies with the rightful element. Princess Celestia along, is stripped of her throne for somepony else to rule, and that is Starlight Glimmer.

But some of you may be asking... "What is going on? How did this happened?"

 **Well let me reverse time to the very very beginning,** at the very point before banishment.

Yes, I am Long Dirk, and I am not a Pony, a Griffon, a Unicorn, an Alicorn, a Pegasus, or even a Dragon though that would be cool. I'm actually a 16-years-old human that woke up from the Cryo Base, and I seem to be the last one. I am skilled with Swords like my family and I sparred well with my brother Brand. My mission posted by Queen Galaxia, the name of a female spirit, is to befriend the natives, but it turned out hard because of their rejections and cruelties. The Elements are keeping me away from Ponyville, or any other Pony Places as I'm also being spied on. I wanted to show I'm trustworthy. To show my dependable spirit. But I was unable to for one straight week. I was then forced to survive in the Everfree Forest on my own, while Zecora provides me aid, as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Spike, sneaking to befriend me. The Grown-up Ponies have grown angry at me, but I don't care. Their loss. Their fall. They won't even believe that Queen Galaxia sent me to Ponyville, not even Princess Celestia. But at least the Crusaders and their friends believe me. They have faith in me, especially the baby dragon Spike.

Now Crisis has risen from darkness when Diamond Dogs raided Ponyville and Captured them. I took the daring task to rescue them and the Elements tries to keep me away from the involvements, but I fought through and defeated the Six Bearers of Harmony before Chief Rover after freeing the slaves. I am now outside and Chief Rover of the Diamond Dogs is going to deal a fatal blow, but a ninja-style cut through him forces him onto the knees when he felt the wound. The Diamond Dogs calls a Retreat from here, and I've emerged victorious.

I can hear Princess Celestia next, walking to me from behind. Hopefully I am earned their trusts.

"Princess Celestia." I opened my mouth, "You can rest. I defeated the Diamond Dogs and its Leader, you-"

"What you have done," she cut me off and I looked at her. I can see her glare, and that is not a good sign. "is continuing your endangerment of my Subjects."

I growed back more angry at her accusings, and I stood on my feet. I finally snapped at the last straw at her decisions. "Are you serious? Princess Celestia, Daughter of Queen Galaxia!" she gasped at my shout, "I rescued the Ponies from Enslavement, and all I want is Thanks! I don't care if you trust me or not because of that stupid history! I will become the Savior! I will prove myself the trustworthy as Galaxia told me so!" then I walked away with destination set to Everfree Forest, only to be paralyzed by a magic spell beam. It was Princess Twilight that did this.

"Now Twilight," Celestia commanded, "Teleport him to the Dragons and away from Equestria so he can just burn."

"Agree. We can't trust a Human like him."

And then I am gone as I fall through the magical wormhole casted by Princess Twilight, falling to the hot grounds of the cave and banished from Equestria it seems. But as I got up, it's revealed to be a Throne Room, with Dragons looking at me. Chatters fill the big hall. Is this the Territory of the Dragons?

"What is this, who are you?" Asked the light-blue Dragon wielding a Staff. "Explain yourself to the Dragon Lord." And she sounds female. Her staff has a red big gemstone, which is considered ruby. The armor guards wear are gold, and the throne room is very natural, as in rocky and the temperature's being hot.

I got up and brushed the dirt off with my hands, with my sword still in hand.

"My name is Long Dirk," I introduced, "I'm a Human just awakened from Equestria."

"Equestria? The world of Ponies."

"Human? You're bluffing!" Said the Red Dragon, who looks female but annoying, "They are only myths and fantasies."

"I'm still standing, am I?" I said, prompting the bipedal dragon to leap at me.

"Then I'll wake up now." with an instinct I dropped the sword and grabbed the Dragon's arm and submissioned him to the ground. He starts to resist before a shout stops the fight.

"That is enough!" shouted the Princess, "Garbledina, you should know better than to attack a guest." then he took notice of the Sword he dropped. "Wait, that is a sword."

"You know this before?" I said, "Yes, I crafted this stone sword to defend myself."

"Stone?" Garbledina laughed, "That's a weak material. We have Iron, better than that wimpy stone."

"Seriously? I know how to craft a-"

"While he is annoying, he is right." Princess said, "But I can see you are experienced."

"Yes actually and crafting, miss..."

"Princess Ember. I am the Dragon Lord of Dragonia, the place you stand at." she introduced, "And we need more potent with Swords."

"Sword and Shield yes." I corrected,

"Guards, please show him to the Guest Quarters." Princess Ember ordered, and her guards bowed to the order, "I will ask the Dragonsmith a favor." and I guess I followed them.

Maybe...

...Dragonia could be easier than Equestria.


	2. Spike and Ember

**Disc:** I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as it is owned by Hasbro. I do not even own any materials included in this story because this is made not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the Fanfic.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Spike and Ember**

* * *

It is day five in the City of Dragonia since I appeared, home of the Dragons. The city is considered hot, but a heat-resisting spell has been provided. Now I'm in the training quarters with our instructor, Curvisk, and the other dragons who are also newbies, and we're in our chainmail training armor with weapons unsharped for safety measures, so that's good.

First Exercise, Shield Blocking seeing that I know how to use a Shield. Seeing a Dragon sprinting with a Sword raised for an attack, I raised my shield in time, bouncing it off.

Second Round of Exercise comes, when I must spar with another Dragon using only the Training Weapons and no Shield. I held the sword up and I hear compliments about my stance. That sparring partner comes at me with dual claws and I parried as many strikes before returning the blow. The sparring went on while the others take turns using the Shield for Blocking.

"Do you see him, Whelps?!" Curvisk shouted with a tone so militaristic, "He is faster than you maggots! In war, Only Speed can win! And Garble!" he turned to the fallen 3rd Sparring Partner who I defeated. "Maybe you could take notes instead of being all cocky."

* * *

 **(Location: Throne Room)**  
 **(Point-of-View: Third Person)**

"Sire. Spike has returned." said a Dragon Scout, surprising Princess Ember.

"What? Why is he here?" she wonders, "Bring him to me so I may speak with him in Private."

The scout flies out to call for the small purple dragon. Ember told the guards to leave her and they do so. Now it is just Princess Ember and Guest Spike, who is not a baby anymore, but a Teen like Garble.

"Spike, why have you come back?" she asked, "The Gauntlet of Fire is already over. It doesn't begin unti-"

"It's not that." Spike said, "I came to see if the Human Long Dirk is here."

"Long Dirk?" Princess Ember said, "You don't need to worry. He is safe and being trained to fight like us dragons."

"Oh... I thought he would be burned like she said," Spike's worriness dwells away.

"Burn? Who gave you that Idea?" Princess Ember is shocked and Spike explained what happened from the Human appearing and being repelled, to being banished after defeating the Diamond Dog Chief to prove himself which unfortunately angered her. "So she abused this 'friendship' power to do whatever she wants against this person?"

"He was ask by Galaxia and they just brushed him away..." Spike said, "Poor guy."

"That proves the Ponies are too prejudiced to listen to Reason." Ember declared, getting up and walking close to Spike, "My Spike. There is no need to follow the Ponies anymore. You saw what they do to him, and they might do the same to you." which made Spike gasped however.

"What are you talking about?" he wondered,

"I've been eavesdropping on the Conversation with Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight before he came here." she said, "The Ponies who decided to treat others like dirt rats. Everyone except the Griffons who are most fonded by ponies. They are hogging the sacred treaty from knowledge as well." the words making Spike's eyes widen up. "Plus, don't you see what the Mares would end up treating you like?"

Spike was silent through the words before he spoke up, showing a heart of a rebel. "You're right. I can't stand them treating others like Dirt. Even to my friend Zecora."

"And thus, my Spikey." Ember raised her scepter, "Will you swear your loyalty to the Dragon Lord, who I am Princess Ember?" and Spike bowed down to the Princess,

"I accept."

And thus her Scepter fires a transforming beam, turning him into a stronger four-legged dragon. Spike felt powerful now, plus the wings being sprouted out. He noticed the new change which surprises him.

"Whoa. I have wings now."

"Yes. We can't have a Dragon being Wingless for too long." Ember said, "Today, I will teach you myself on how to fly. You will be my new student. Hopefully better than Princess Twilight."

* * *

 **(Location: Ponyville Castle)**  
 **(Point-of-View: Third Person)**

Twilight gasped in the map room, where there's only two Ponies with her. Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. The shy pegasus was just staring at her.

"Twilight? Is something the matter?" she asked,

"I felt a Disturbance." Twilight answered slowly. Then the Door to the map room gets slammed open, revealing Flash Sentry galloping in in his armor. He just moved to Ponyville due to the transfer, now being Twilight Sparkle's personal captain of the guards.

"Your Highness! I got bad news!" Flash announced, "Spike was Kidnapped! AGAIN!"

"Excuse me?!" Twilight raised her head, and Rainbow Dash flew in.

"I searched everywhere in Ponyville! Flash is right!" Rainbow Dash said,

"TWI!" in comes Applejack and Rarity, "We couldn't find Apple Bloom or Scootaloo!"

"Or Sweetie Belle." Rarity looks worried, "I wonder what happened to her."

It was then at the moment Twilight came to the Conclusion.

"Girls, I think it may have to do with the Human." she said, "The same Stupid Human."

"What?!"

"But Celestia teleported him to get burned by the Dragons!" Rainbow said,

"No. There is a possibilirty," Flash said, "That he may have recruited the dragons."

"You're right. And That is the last straw!" Twilight growled, "I'm going to kill that Savage."

"You mean we." Rainbow Dash corrected, "We all want to end him as much as you do. He couldn't learn his lesson."

"Ah Oughta hang that Monster by mah Rope." Applejack seethed,

"Save some for me." Rarity said,

"Twilight." Flash started, "Just give me the Order and I can go and-"

"No Flash." she said, "We cannot invade the home of Dragons. You know what happened long ago."

"I know, but-" Flash shooked his hoof like a fist, "I can't stand him trying to corrupt my close friend."

"Our task is to stay put for now." Twilight reminded, "I know how you feel Flash, but there's nothing we can do un-" and then a Scroll appears by magic. She opens it and reads, "Hmm... Girls, it's time to go to Canterlot. Princess Celestia needs us for something most important."

"What kind of Importance?" asked Rainbow,

"We're going to be Advance-Trained for War." Twilight answered, "Terrorists has struck again. And Flash," her Captain looks up, "Be sure to advance-train those Guards for protection of Ponyville."

"At once." Flash salutes.

* * *

 **AN: Short but meh. I write whatever the best I can.**


End file.
